In It To Win It
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: Bubbles has had a crush on Butch for years now and she is trying to win him over. Robin and Bubbles make a deal that Bubbles had to come up with a plan to win him over and if it failed, Robin would stop bugging her about it and if it worked, then yay for them both! I got a request to write a Butchubbles Fic that wasn't a one-shot so here it is! Hope you enjoy! R&R!
1. The Deal

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Hey Robin!" I greeted my best friend with a smile.

"Hey Bubbles! Got a plan yet?" Robin asked.

"No. I decided to just give up."

"Why?!"

"Face it, Robin! We both know that nothing we try will work!"

"Bubbs, you can't give up just like that! Try at least one more time! It's for the best!"

"No! I'm just gonna get hurt, embarrased, sad, angry, annoyed, tra-"

"I get it! But I really think you should go for it! I know yoou'll regret it if you don't at least try! Here, how about this. I'll give you today to think about it and you have to come back tomorrow with a plan and try it. If it fails, I won't bug you about it anymore and if it doesn't, well, that'll be amazing for you! Deal?"

"Sure," I said, shaking Robins hand. What am I gonna do?!

. . . . . At lunch . . . . .

I sat with Blossom, Robin, and some other friends. I would have invited Buttercup, but of course she was with her guy friends. I sat quietly while all my friends talked away about something I wasn't paying attention to.

"Hey, Bubbles! You've been awfully quiet," Mary said and I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name. I had been thinking to hard about the deal I made with Robin and what my plan would be.

"Yeah. Umm... I was just gonna say... that's... awesome?" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"How is that awesome?" Cindey asked.

"Yeah! We were talking how my dad died yesterday!" Mary said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I had to much on my mind! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, nice excuse!" Mary retrorted sadly.

"No! Mary! I didn't mean it!"

"Bubbles, were you thinking about our deal?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I just have no clue what I'm gonna do!" I whined.

"Woah, what deal?" Blossom asked.

"I have to come up with another plan by tomorrow and if it works then yay and if it doesn't than Robin will stop bugging me about it."

"Oh. Again? Bubbs, just call the deal off. I don't like the idea of you guys."

"Blossom, just because you're leader doesn't mean you can just make all my decisions for me!" I complained.

"Bubbles, I know. I'm only trying to help you for the best." Blossom said as she got up and left with her group of friends.

I sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Bubbles, you don't have to listen to Blossom. Do whatever you want. Here, go talk to Buttercup! She'll probably know what to do!"

"Why Buttercup?" I questioned.

"Hello! Counterparts?!"

"Oh, yeah," I giggled. "Buttercup!" I called as I ran over to 'The Guys+Buttercup Table' as I called it.

"What do you want?" Buttercup asked me, quiet rudely, not to mention.

"Umm... I need to talk to you. In private."

"Is this about Blossom again?"

"In a way, kind of."

Buttercup sighed. "Just tell me!"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Bubbles, everyone already knows Blossom's a b...!"

"Language, Buttercup!"

"Whatevs. Just spill the beans."

I walked up next to her and whispered in her ear "It's also about somone your sitting next to."

"Oh..." Buttercup said. "Sorry Bubbs. Let's go!" Buttercup said as she stood up and walked off with me.

"I made a bet with Robin that if I came up with a plan to win Butch over by tomorrow, did the plan and it worked, then yay! and if it didn't then she would stop bugging me about it." I explained.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Buttercup asked.

"Butch is your counterpart and one of your best friends! Hello?! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Sure, I'll talk to him," Buttercup said, walking off.

"No! Wait! NO! THAT'S NO WHAT I MEANT!" And I was too late. Buttercup walked over to Butch and dragged him away by his hair and I decided I would listen to what she was saying. I just hope she wouldn't ruin this for me!

**How'd you like chapter one, Butchubbles fans out there? We start chapter two with Bubbles spying on Buttercup and Butch! Read and review!**


	2. Please?

"Buttercup, what was that for?" Butch asked my green-eyed sister.

"I gotta talk to you! Bubbles has a major crush on you and she wants to go out with you!"

I faceplamed. Buttercup, this isn't gonna work, I thought.

"Eww, no!" Butch said quickly.

"Come on! She really wants to! It would make her happy! And plus, you've never had a girlfriend," Buttercup pointed out.

"Hey! Just saying that makes me wanna go out with her even less!" Butch said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're rude for saying that and why would I do something for a rude persons sister?"

"Because this 'rude person' will beat you up if you don't!"

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Wait! Stop!" Buttercup said as she looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes scanned the place as if she was in search of someone or something when I saw her lean in and whisper something in Butchs ear. I too leaned closer to see if I could figure out what she was saying but I couldn't hear no matter how hard i tried.

"Okay, sure! I'll ask her!" Butch said.

I felt a huge smile creep onto my face as I tried to hold in the scream that lingered in my I realized that if I didn't leave then Butch would see me and know I was spying, so I quickly walked away, smiling the whole time.

When Butch noticed me, he ran over as he called out my name. "Bubbles! Bubbles"

I turned around and there was the cute boy with the forest green eyes and raven-black hair. I forced myself to smile a bit smaller so that I wouldn't look stupid infront of him. "Yes, Butch?" I asked sweetly.

"I just wanted to know, umm... would you go out with me?" He asked.

Then I let that huge smile creep back. "Yes! I will!" I yelled happily as I wrapped my arms around my new boyfriend and pulled him into a huge hug. I giggled as I ruffled my hand through his hair and he rubbed my back. then I remebered something. What about Robin? She has to know the news!

"Hey, Butchie! Mind if we go tell Robin about our new relationship?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"Of course not, sweety!"

"Thanks!"

. . . . . .

"Hey Robin! Guess what?! Me and Butch are together now!" I giggled.

"Really? Butch, is this true?" Robin asked in disbeliefe.

"Yes, it is!" Butch smiled.

"I'm so proud!" Robin said as she hugged me to show her congratulations. I hugged back aswell. I was proud of myself (and Buttercup) too!

**Hope you liked Chapter Two! I have a great plot in my mind and everything! (I hope I don't forget it XD) Bye! Read and review!**


	3. Special Someone

I looked over at the clock. 11:30. Everyday at 11:30 me and some other kids had to go to a meeting. It was an art meeting where we basically just had to leave lunch early so we could practice art for our big art competition. I looked over at Butch and announced that I had to go. I hugged him really quick before I grabbed my art supplies and ran off.

Robins P.O.V.

"So, you like Bubbles now?" I asked my best friends new boyfriend. He sat at the table across from me with an evil smirk plastered on his face. That's when I knew something was up. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait. Give me about a week and you'll see what," Butch said simply. I raised an eyebrow at him and slightly tilted my head to the side in confusion. Was he gonna do something to Bubbles? Did e really love her?

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Okay class! For the next week we will be drawing people! I want you to think of the ost important person in your life and stand up once you've got it.

_'Hmm... who should I do? Professor? He created me. Blossom or Buttercup? They're my sisters. Robin? She's my best friend...' _I brainstormed. I went over everyone important in my life trying to come up with the best one until it hit me. I shot out of my seat with a smile on my face as I awaited for the teacher to go on.

As soon as everyone was standing, my teacher (Mrs. Karch) motioned for veryone to sit down and she continued to talk. "This week what we will be doing is drawing a skilled drawing that is very neatly colored and shaded of the person you just chose. I want you to be creative and do your best. You must also include a short paragraph about why you chose this person and what is special about them. i will give you a few mintues to close your eyes and imagine what your picture will look like."

I closed my eyes. I imagined my special person neatly drawed, colored and shaded with a beautiful sunset and a beautiful blue ocean in the bacground. I imagined birds flying by and some other small sea cretures in the background.

"Once you have an idea of what your picture will look like, you may take out your sketch book and make a roughdraft or two."

So I transperted my imagine in my mind onto the paper (minus the color because it was only a roughdraft) and I smiled as I admired my work. This was gonna be great!

**I know. Lame chapter. Questions?**

**1. What will Butch do to Bubbles?**

**2. Does Butch really love her?**

**3. Who is Bubbles doing her project on?**

**R&R!**


	4. Broken Heart

Bubbles P.O.V.

Butch and I had a ton of fun all week playing games and talking and just... having fun! I thought that everything was going great until one Friday afternoon. I was sitting on the red bench outside the school waiting for the bus to come pick me up and take me home. That's when Butch came up to me and sat down next to me.

"Look, Butch!" I said as I held up my drawing for art class. It was the picture of the most important person in my life, and I had drew him. "I had to draw a picture of the most important person in my life! And I chose you!" I squealed.

"That's sweet, but there's something I need to tell you," Butch said, looking around.

"Yeah, anything!"

"I'm breaking up with you."

That's when I felt my heart break. "Butch, but why? I thought everything was going great!"

"Because I never really loved you. Buttercup told me to date you to make you happy and she said I could break up whenever, so I decided to do it right now."

"But why?" I asked as I felt tears cling up in my eyes.

"Because I wanted to give you something to cry about oer the weekend."

"No! I mean why didn't you just tell me the truth?! I thought you loved and cared about me!"

"Sorry, but no."

That's when I shoved Butch off the bench. I also shoved my Butch drawing into my backpack. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face. I held my tears in the whole bus ride but when I got home and into my room, I couldn't hold them in any longer. I laid back on my bed and le my tears fall. I cried and cried until I didn't have anymore tears to release.

That's when I felt anger replace the sadness inside of me. I stood up and grabbed my picture of Butch and I teared it right down the middle and threw it out the window. I grabbed everything that had anything at all to do with Butch and I chucked it out the window. I didn't want any part of him.

Then I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Bubbles, can I come in?" I heard Blossoms voice outside the door.

"No," I answered rudely, sounding like Buttercup.

"Bubbles, please?"

"No! Leave me alone!" I yelled, but Blossom ignored this. She opened the door and walked in anyways. She made her way to my bed and sat down.

"Bubbles, I heard what happened. Buttercup told me."

"She did? How'd she know?!"

"She and Butch had made plans for him to do that today. She had told me after Butch broke up with you so that I wouldn't tell you what he was gonna do."

"Oh, so it was _Buttercups _idea! Blossom, can you help me get revenge on her?"

"For what? Bubbles, there are people better than Butch out there! Butch is a jerk!"

"... Well I still want revenge because Buttercup made him break my heart."

"Bubbles, I'm not gonna help you with this. Now are you okay?" Blossom asked with concern.

"Fine. Just go," I motioned her to leave, which she kindly did, closing the door behind.

_'Revenge,' _I thought. _'I need revenge on Buttercup for that.'_ I pulled out a notebook and flipped it open. At the top I wrote _'Revenge'_ and then I put one bullet point. I thought and thought and thought and then realized that I really needed help. Revenge is not my thing. So I thought more now about who could help me get revenge. Then I came up with the perfect people to ask.

I picked up my cell phone and started dialing the number of who I was going to ask. The phone was beeping until I heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

**And there's chappie four! Questions?**

**1. When Butch said he didn't love her, did he mean it?**

**2. Was Blossom telling the truth?**

**3. Was Bubbles really going to get revenge?**

**4. Who was Bubbles calling?**

**R&R!**


	5. Buttercup Likes

"Hey, Brick! Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want revenge on Buttercup and I need help! Could you and Boomer please help me out a bit?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay! Thanks! Meet me at... the park! Yeah! Bye!" I said as I hung up.

. . . . . . . 10 Minutes Later . . . . . . .

I sat on the park bench and looked around a bit. I was in search of that red-eyed-and-red-haired Ruff. When I finally laid sight on him, I called out his name in order to get his attention.

"Brick!" I yelled. Bricks head snapped in my direction. "Over here!" I jumped up and down and waved my arms.

"I'm comin'!" Brick yelled back at me as he and his blonde brother walked up to me and sat on the bench next to me.

"You got any plans?" Boomer asked dumbly.

"No, idiot! That's why she brought us here!" Brick said, smacking the poor blonde upside the head.

"Sorry," Boomer whispered as he rubbed the spot Brick had hurt.

"Do you guys have any ideas?" I asked.

"No!" Boomer yelled, a bit to loudly. A few nearby people paused what they were doing and looked over at us.

"Boomer! Shut up!" Brick yelled.

"Brick, what about you?"

"Well... how about we jut go beat her up? That'll teach her a lesson!" Brick suggested, obviously not knowing my sister.

"No! I can't beat her in a fight! Even with the help of you guys! And plus, violence never teached BC anyways!" I complained.

"Okay, geez! Then we'll just... get back!" Brick said.

I was confused now. Wasn't that what we were already trying to do?

"Okay, who does Buttercup like?" Brick asked.

"Umm... I probably shouldn't say..."

"Why not?"

"She'll kill me!"

"She won't know you told us! And since Boomer is to loud-mouthed, you can just whisper it to me!"

"Umm... fine," I said as I started leaning in. I put my mouth up to his ear and I felt his breathe on my cheek and his auburn hair brush against my face. I blushed at how close we were and I whispered "Buttercup likes..." I hesitated. "You..."

**How was that? Sorry if you like Butchubbles but not Brickercup, and sorry if you don't like either! Or if you don't like Butchubbles, but you like Brickercup! Okay you get the point! Anyways, I know it probably just seems like Brick wants to know Buttercups secrets, but there's a good reason he asked, okay? Questions, please?**

**1. Is this good so far? Or is this lame?**

**2. Why did Brick want to know BCs crush?**

**3. Was Bubbles lying about BC liking Brick?**

**R&R to find out! :D**


	6. You Can Do This, Brick!

Bricks eyes widened. "Me?" He gasped quietly. Next thing you know, he stands up. "I-I can't."

"Just where do you think you're going?!" I asked, my voice going a bit more high-pitched than it already was once I got to the last part.

"I-I can't do this! My plan is ruined! I'm going home!" Brick complained.

"No! Tell me your plan, or I'll follow you home and... and I'll do something to you in your sleep!"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure... cut your hair?" I said, wondering if this would encourage him to keep working, even though I obviously wouldn't sneak into his house and cut his hair.

"Okay... umm... Boomer, leave!" Brick demanded.

"Okay," Boomer said as he stood up. My guess was that he didn't want to get yelled at or hit by his annoying red-haired brother.

"So?" I asked, still waiting for Brick to go on.

"Umm... well i was thinking that you could get Buttercup and her crush together, and then break her heart because that's what she did to you... but now I'm not into the plan because I'd have to go out with Buttercup..." Brick admitted his plan.

I tried to come up with a reasoning for Brick to follow with his plan, so I said "well... if you do it... I will... give you some... chocolate?" I questioned. That was kind of dumb, but that's what first came to my mind.

"No! I want money!" Brick whined.

"Well, here! Here's fifty bucks!" I yelled, thrusting the money into his face. "It's yours if you ask Buttercup out and make her super happy, and then crush her!"

"Sure."

"But wait!" I screamed. "You get the money AFTER you break her heart! I pinky-swear I will give it to you!"

"Okay, but only because I know Bubbles doesn't lie," Brick scowled.

"Okay, thank you! You may go home now! Ask Butters out tomorrow! And make sure to tell me so I can spy on you guys!" I yelled as we both started walking our opposite directions and heading home. Oh, this was gonna be fun!

**Sorry if I'm getting a bit out of character with Bubbles, but I promise she will get more into character as the story goes on, so don't worry! (And I'm used to writing about Buttercup) Questions?**

**1. Will the plan work?**

**2. Will Brick actually follow with this?!**

**3. Does BC really like Brick?**

**R&R to find out! :D**


	7. Would You Go Out With Me?

"Ready Brick?" I asked, throwing my lunch plate away. I looked over to my green-eyed sister who was chatting with my green-eyed ex-boyfriend and I frowned.

"Uh-huh," Brick also frowned, not really liking the plan. He was lucky I actually was going to give him the money.

Brick walked over to Buttercup. "Umm... can we talk, Butters?" Brick asked, shyly as he grabbed her wrist and forced her to stand up.

"Sure!" Buttercup sounded excited, fortunately.

"Okay, listen," Brick started as soon as he was where me and him had agreed he would ask her out. "I wanna know... would you go out with me?"

"Umm... I don't mean to be rude, but no thanks," Buttercup replied.

My eyes widened and I noticed Bricks did too. He looked over at me and I shook my head, telling him that I have no clue why she said no.

"Wh-why not?" Brick asked nervously.

"Because... you're just... not my type..." Buttercup said. I could tell she was trying to be nice and all, but I had a small feeling in my gut that she was lying. I usually got this feeling when my sisters lied to someone infront of me, and I had the sudden urge to go out there and tell Buttercup that I didn't believe her. But held back my urge and ignored the feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched Brick and Buttercup split from each other.

"Buttercup has a crush on me, huh?" Brick asked rudely as he approached me.

"She told me she did! i promise! A-and I have a feeling that.. she lied about you not being her type... I mean... I could just feel it in my gut... and..." I stopped there, not really planning on what I were to say after _'and'_.

"And what?" Brick asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Our plan didn't work, so I-i'll just come up with something on my own..." I said sadly as I stared at my feet and walked away. This was gonna be hard. Revenge is not my thing, and tricking Buttercup is even harder. And since that last plan went down the drain, that takes away all possibilities of Brick helping me with this.

**Was this good? Questions?**

**1. Was BC lying?**

**2. Why did BC say no?**

**3. What will Bubbs do now?**


	8. You Were SPYING!

"Blossom, please!" I begged.

"No! Just forget this whole thing and move on!"

"But, Blossom! That hurt! I want my revenge!"

"Bubbles, I know it hurt, but you... revenge is not your thing! And Buttercup, even harder to get revenge on her..." I said in dissapointment. "I'm gonna go."

. . . . . . .

"Buttercup, can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on her bedroom door. Buttercup paused her music and I heard her yell a quick 'yeah!', so I opened the door and walked in.

I sat on Buttercups bed next to her. "Wanna talk?" I asked.

"What about?"

"I don't know... anything! You choose!"

"Well... Brick asked me out today..."

I fake gasped. "No way! Are you two dating now!" I faked more excitement.

"No."

I paused, pretending to be suddenly hit with drama, even though I already knew the answer. "Why?"

"Why would I say yes?"

"Because you've had the biggest crush on him since like... 2nd grade?"

"Well... it's just that... I've moved on."

"But you told him he wasn't your type!" I yelled. Then I covered my mouth having realized what I just said.

"You were SPYING?!"

**Was that a good cliffie? Probably not the best, but too bad. Questions?**

**1. Am I doing good so far?**

**2. Was BC lying?**

**3. What will Bubbles do after reavealing that she was spying?**

**R&R! :D**


	9. Do You Actually?

I fake laughed. "No! Of course not! That's what Brick told me!"

"But you were acting all excited like you've never heard such a thing before! Bubbles, don't lie to me! Tell me the truth! Were you spying?" Buttercup asked, trying to stay calm.

"Okay, fine. I was. I just noticed you two were talking and I decided to listen," I told the truth about the first part, but made up the second.

"Okay, Bubbles. You can stop lying now. I know your little secret."

"What secret?" I asked, very confused as to what secret she was talking about.

"You set this up. I know that Brick doesn't like me and I know that you just sent him so he could to me what Butch did to you. That's everyone gets revenge on stuff like that. Sorry, sis, but you can't fool me. Now get out of my room," Buttercup shoved me out of the room and slammed the door in my face.

_How did she know?! What am I going to do?! This is gonna be way to hard to get my revenge on her!, _I thought as I rushed into my bedroom and closed the door behind me._ You know what? I'm just gonna have to do this on my own!' _I thought.

I had lied in bed all night trying to come up with an idea, but nothing really stood out to me. I was completely exausted the next morning and was totally not looking forward to school. But I knew that I had to go anyway, so I quickly got ready and lied back down in bed until everyone else was ready to go.

I landed on school campus and I spotted Butch. That's when i realized that maybe if I just talked this out with him that things would be okay. Words is always better than violence.

I approached Butch and his friends and i tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, could we talk?"

"I'm not gonna go ou-"

"That's not what I'm asking. Come," I pulled him away from his friends and we sat down on a bench. "Listen, I just wanna know... how do you _really _feel about me?"

"Uhh... i don't know what to say..."

"Come on. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone and I won't be offended if it's rude."

"Umm... well, you're kind of pretty... but not as much as your green sister... you're... dumb... crybaby... kinda weak... I guess you are really positive though... and you smile a lot..." Butch blushed. Wait... Butch _blushed? _Does Butch actually _like _me?!

**I have no clue if that was a good cliffie or not (as usual) so... questions?**

**1. **_**Does **_**Butch like Bubbles?**

**2. Will Bubbles 'Win It'? XD**

**R&R!**


	10. Together

"Butch... you're blushing... do you _LIKE _me?" I know that may have been a bit rude, but I just really needed to ask. I wanted an answer and I figured now was the right time to ask.

"I'm not blushing!" Butch said, trying to hide his face. But he was too late. I already saw.

"Butch, answer the question!" I demanded as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He looked up at me.

"Fine. I'll tell you the truth! I... I do..." Butch blushed even more.

"But why didn't you tell me the truth sooner? Why'd you break up with me?"

"Because... don't tell _ANYONE _this, you got it?"

"I won't. Swear. Just go on!" I pleaded. But has been making me wait to long. I need an answer!

"Okay... it's just because... cause I'm kind of... shy... when it comes to love... and I didn't want Buttercup to know I like you..."

"Well you could've told me when Buttercup wasn't around! By the way, why didn't you want Butters to know?"

"Because she... because she'd make fun of me..."

"But you don't care when people make fun of you usually! Why do you care know?"

"Because when it's about love it just... I don't know, it just makes me feel weird..."

"Weird, how?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable...and shy... sometimes even a bit sensitive..."

I couldn't believe how much I was getting out of this. Let's just hope he wasn't lying again. But I was pretty sure he wasn't because it was all so... real. And I now know that words are defiantely better than violence!

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Butch was now the color of his leaders hat. He was staring down at the ground when he asked "Wanna get back together?"

I felt that huge smile creep back. This is what I was waiting for. I was finally with Butch (again)! I felt like the sun was shining down on me even though it was in the middle of winter. I felt like someone just gave me the best present ever, which is practically true! "Yes! I will!" I jumped into Butchs arms.

But little did we know that a certain raven was recording the whole thing.

"And... post!" Buttercup grinned. "Let's see how Bubbles likes me after this!"

**I know Butters is being a total jerk, but there's a reason behind her behavior. And, I hope you liked! Questions?**

**1. Butch, were you being honest this time?**

**2. Why is Buttercup acting this way?**

**R&R!**


	11. Bullies

I walked into school with a smile on my face. I could tell it was going to be a good day today. Well, at least that's what I thought. Little did I know that there was drama just around the corner. I walked into the gym and I noticed I had beat Robin, so I threw my stuff onto the bleachers and waited for her.

Robin rushed into the gym and pounced on me. "Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubbles!" Robin yelled over and over.

"What? What? What?!" I joked.

"Bubbs, now's not a time for jokes! This is serious!" That's when I know Robin isn't making jokes. Something must be up.

"What?" I asked more seriously this time.

"I saw the video Buttercup posted of you and Butch, and because of the video, there were kids making fun of Butch in the hall!" Robin yelled. I had no clue what she yapping about but I freaked out at the mention of people making fun of Butch. I was not going to let some mean kids hurt my Butchie-Boy!

"What?! I gotta go give them a piece of my mind!" I yelled as I stormed out of the gym. I stomped down the hall and peeked my head around the corner. There, I saw Butch being surrounded by a bunch of bigger boys who were like twice his size. Butch looked really uncomfortable and upset, but I decided to stay and watch for a second to see exactly what they were doing to him.

"Aww! Is wittle Butchie afwaid wove?" A boy asked, trying to sound like a baby. Butch's cheeks turned red and his eyes teared up a bit.

"Stop," Butch said sadly. "Stop picking on me!"

"Why? Is wittle Butchie afwaid I'm gonna hurt him?"

"You're hurting me right now..." Butch had a really sad look on his face and I couldn't stand seeing him like this. What was this all about anyways?

That's when I stepped out from around the corner. I put my hands on my hips and spoke my mind. "What is this all about?" I asked rudely.

"Wittle Butchie here is afwaid of a little love!" The same boy teased.

"What do you mean?!" I yelled.

"We saw the video! Duh!" Another boy chimed in.

I gave them a look of confusion. "What video? Butch, what'd you do?"

"It was the video of you and Butch last week," the talkative boy whom I assumed was the leader started talking again.

"What video?!" I repeated.

"Wanna see?"

"Butch... can I.. or-?" I looked over at Butch nervously.

Butch cut me off by saying "You can watch..."

The leader boy pulled out his iPhone and clicked on a video. I noticed he was on Buttercups page. _'That can't be good,' _I thought. Just then, the video started to play.

_"Butch... you're blushing... do you LIKE me?" _

_"I'm not blushing!" _

_"Butch, answer the question!" _

_"Fine. I'll tell you the truth! I... I do..." _

_"But why didn't you tell me the truth sooner? Why'd you break up with me?" _

_"Because... don't tell ANYONE this, you got it?"_

_"I won't. Swear. Just go on!" _

_"Okay... it's just because... cause I'm kind of... shy... when it comes to love... and I didn't want Buttercup to know I like you..."_

_"Well you could've told me when Buttercup wasn't around! By the way, why didn't you want Butters to know?"_

_"Because she... because she'd make fun of me..."_

_"But you don't care when people make fun of you usually! Why do you care know?"_

_"Because when it's about love it just... I don't know, it just makes me feel weird..."_

_"Weird, how?"_

_"It makes me feel uncomfortable...and shy... sometimes even a bit sensitive..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Yeah... Wanna get back together?"_

_"Yes! I will!"_

Then the video ended. "Buttercup!" I yelled as I stormed into the gym.

. . . . . . .

I approached my green-eyed sister. I had a look of fury on my face and I stomped over to where she and her guy friends were. "Buttercup!" I yelled again.

"Yeah, yeah! What I do this time?" Buttercup asked casually.

"I saw the video!"

"I post a lot of videos so I have no clue what you're talking about..." Buttercup said, making some kind of hand motion.

I sighed and sluched my shoulders down a bit as my arms dangled helplessly at my sides. "You know? The video! Of me and Butch!"

"Oh yeah..." Buttercup had a tint of what looked like... guilt... in her eyes and I almost felt sorry for yelling at her. But I shook it off just as I remembered that Butch was being bullied by those boys.

"Buttercup, why?" I pouted. "Why'd you post that?"

Buttercup was silent for a moment as she gazed down at the floor. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at me with forgiveness. "I don't know. I wasn't even thinking... I guess I was just mad..." Buttercup admitted.

I sent her a questioning look. "Mad? About what?"

"...The idea of you and Butch..." Buttercup's cheeks turned red.

"But I thought you wanted us to get together? And I thought you liked Brick? And I thought-"

"Bubbles, listen. There's something I need to tell you. Now listen closely cause I'm only saying it once! By the way... don't tell anyone... even Blossom..."

"It can't be that bad."

"Uhh... actually, this is pretty big... ready?"

"Ready."

**And we stop there! How's that? Questions?**

**1. What's Buttercup gonna say?**

**R&R! (That was WAY to many questions!) XD**


	12. A Truth Behind A Lie

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry about the cliffie in the last chappie XD Anyways, I haven't gotten as many reviews as I've hoped for so now I have to get 5 reviewss before I update unless it's been to long of a wait and I feel like updating! Also, I am having major internet problems. This thing called a 'Firewall' keeps popping up and saying that I can't access my Internet because of an 'attack' every time I click on the Internet icon thingy! So sorry about the long wait on all of my stories! So... without further ado... let's start!**

"Well... do you remeber when I told you that I like Brick?" Buttercup started.

I nodded. "Yeah. I do."

_Flashback_

"Buttercup, are you as excited for the first day of 1st grade as I am?" I asked cheerfully, with a smile on my face. The first day of school had always been a very exciting event for me and Blossom. We had been walking to our school when I had asked her this question and in response, Buttercup crossed her amrs and glared at the ground.

"Buttercup, don't be so moody," Blossom said.

"I hate school. I was perfectly fine playing outside in the summer!" Buttercup complained.

"Buttercup, why do you hate school so much? It's the perfect opportunity to visit all of our classmates that we haven't seen since the last day of school in the previous year!" Blossom said.

"That's exactly why! I don't wanna see our classmates!" Buttercup complained even more.

"Why not?" I asked.

"... It-it's just that..." Buttercup started. I could tell something was going to happen. Blossom and I listened closely and urged her to go on. "... It's because of... Brick..."

"What about Brick?" I asked.

"... I think I might have a crush on him and it drives me insane!"

_End of flashback_

"What about it?" I asked.

"I-I lied... I never ever had a crush on Brick..." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, you don't have to lie. I already know you have a crush on him and that's oka-" I started. I could tell she was lying just then. It was too late to say she didn't have a crush on him. I was just about to finish my sentance when Buttercup cut me off.

"No, Bubbles, listen. I was going to say I never had a crush on Brick... I had... and still do... a crush on Butch... I was just saying I had a crush Brick to hide who I really love, and same with hooking you and Butch up. I told him that he should go out with you because I thought that after going out with you he would realize what a... no offence, but what a baby you are and he'd want to hook up with me instead because I'm basically the opposite of you... but it turns out that he really does like you... I don't even stand a chance anymore..." Buttercup said her long schpeel. She kept blushing and digging the grass out of the ground with her hands as she went on, every once in a while looking up at me, but not for more than a second.

"Buttercup... is this true?" I asked. Buttercup nodded. "So why were you being so mean to Butch and I?"

"I don't know! I just get angry really easily... I'm sorry I was rude to you guys... you know, the teasing... and the video..."

"That's okay Buttercup, but could you please try to be nicer to Butch and I?"

"Yeah, sure," Buttercup said, wrapping her arms around me as if we were best friends who just made up after the biggest fight ever.

. . . . . .

"Are you serious?!" Blossom and Butch exclaimed in unison. After lunch the next day, i had dragged them outside to talk to them about what Buttercup had told me. we were all three walking on the track together, me in the middle, Butch to my left and Blossom to my right as I explained the whole story about what happened when she told me about Brick. That's when I realized something...Brick! I have to tell Brick that Buttercup doesn't really like him!

I nodded, breaking myself from my train of thought. Then I said "I'll be back," and I took off inside to find Brick. I ran inside the school and straight over to where Brick and his friends sit. "Brick! Brick! Brick!" I yelled over and over as I headed in his direction. A few people looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?!" Brick yelled as he spun his head in my direction, his hair wipping Mitch in the face.

"We need to talk!" I yelled. But then Buttercup stood up.

"Bubbles, what are you talking to him about, exactly?" Buttercup asked nervously as she bit her bottom lip. She was standing right inbetween where I was standing and where Brick was sitting, blocking my path and any chance of us having our private talk.

"What you told me last night," I said like it was obvious.

"No! I told you not to tell anyone! Especially Blossom and Butch!" Buttercup yelled. It was quiet for a yell, but louder than her normal voice. That's when I froze. She had said not to tell anyone especially Blossom and Butch. That was the one and only part I had forgotten about our talk. But I already told them. Well, there was no way I would let Buttercup figure out that they know.

"Buttercup! Is what Bubbles said true?!" Blossom and Butch yelled as they ran over to us. Oh no. I have to stop them before Buttercup figures out!

"What did I say?" I asked, hoping that would hide my secret.

"What you said about Buttercup not liking Brick, but liking Butch instead?" Blossom said.

The boys at the table started 'ooooohhhh'ing and Brick sent a questioning look to his counterpart. Buttercup glared at me with hatred. "You told them?!"

"I forgot that you said not to tell them! I'm sorry! I was just so excited a-"

"I don't care what your excuse is!" Buttercup yelled as she grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me onto the floor. I fell with a _thud _as I hit my head on the tile and Buttercup started throwing punches and kicks to my head and face.

"Stop! Stop!" I cried over and over. I threw my hands up over my face and I tried to fight back by kicking her, but it was hard to catch her while I was lying on the floor and she was dodging my kicks.

"Buttercup, stop!" Butch yelled. Buttercup was lying ontop of me. She looked up at her green-eyed counterpart with a look in her eyes reading _'why do you care?'_. "Leave my girlfriend alone," Butch demanded.

Buttercup stood up. "Fine," she gave in. Butch smirked in his victory and made his way over to me. He helped me stood up and I dusted off my outfit. "But don't think this is over!" Buttercup yelled, walking outside.

**DHWO UFGEIJGREUBI Questions? XD**

**1. Was Buttercup telling the truth?**

**2. Will Butters try to hurt Bubbles again?**

**R&R**


	13. Let The Battles Begin!

I'm freaking out. Buttercup is gonna kill me!_ What am I gonna do?!' _I asked myself over and over, speeding up each time I asked. Butch noticed my worried look and raised an eyebrow.

"Scared?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Don't worry. I won't let her hurt you." I smiled and Butch slipped his hand into mine as we walked away.

. . . . . .

I opened the front door and stepped into the house. The second the door flung open a red gooey jello-like liquid was poured onto my head. I looked up and there was a bucket tied to a string above the door. "What is this stuff?!" I wondered aloud to nobody in particular. "I need to take a shower now!"

I threw my clothes off and hopped into the shower. I turned the water on hot, only for that gross red liquid to come oozing out the shower head and onto my head! "Ugh!" I screamed as I flung a towel around me and quickly ran across the hall and into my room.

I was about to close my door behind me when I noticed a sticky note attached to the door. I walked over to the note to see what it was. It read:

_'Let the battles begin! _

_-Buttercup'_

"Buttercup!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I got the red goo off of me, threw on some clothes, and ran downstairs. i found Buttercup sitting on the couch wathing TV. I stood infront of the TV, blocking her view, and yelled "Alright, Buttercup! Enoughs enough! I want you to get rid of every trap or prank you have set up for me!"

"Hey, move!" Buttercup yelled as she shoved me out of her way and continued staring at the screen.

"Buttercup," I turned off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"You can have the TV back as soon as you get rid of every stupid prank you have set up for me!" I yelled, getting up in her face. i couldn't take this anymore. it was time to bring out my meaner side.

"You're not the boss of me!" Buttercup yelled, standing up.

"Oh yeah, well you know who is? Professor!" I called for our dad.

"What is it?! What happened?!" Professor yelled as he ran out of his lab.

"Buttercup keeps pulling pranks on me!" I yelled.

"Keeps? I've barely even started!" Buttercup exclaimed.

I froze. _'Barely even started'?_. That sucks. _'What's she gonna do to me?'_. "I gotta go!" I blurted, flying out the door. I was heading over to Butch's place. I need to fight fire with fire, and since I'm not good at pranks, I need help from the masters (well, besides Buttercup).

I landed in Butchs front yard and knocked on the door. Inside, I heard Brick's voice yell "Boomer, get the freaking door!" I giggled. Silly boys! Then I saw Boomer looking threw the little window on the door and he smiled when he saw me. He opened the door and greeted me with a cheerful "Hello, Bubbles! Come in!". I walked inside and imidietaly scanned he room in search of Butch. I didn't see him anywhere in the room though.

"Hey, where's Butch?" I asked.

"Umm... he's not here right now..." Boomer said.

"Oh..." Now what? Is it rude to just leave? Where was Butch anyways?

"... Do you wanna stay or...?" Boomer asked, trying to be poliet.

"Boom, you don't have to invite her to stay just to be poliet. Kick her out for all I care!" Brick yelled. I rolled my eyes when Brick wasn't looking.

"Can you please just tell me where Butch is?" I asked sweetly.

"Umm... I don't know... if I should tell..."

"Why not?"

"He's on a date," Brick said plainly. Boomer glared at Brick and my eyes widened.

"With who?!" I exclaimed.

"Blossom..."

**Ooh! Bet you weren't expecting that! Questions?**

**1. Will BCs pranks get out of hand?**

**2. Why is Butch on a date with BLOSSOM?!**

**3. Does Butch like Blossom?**

**R&R!**


	14. Questions And Answers

"Blossom?! Why her?!" Something was up with Butch and I needed to figure out. And why would Blossom do this to me? She knows what Butch means to me!

"I'm not really sure," Brick replied like he couldn't care less. I raised an eyebrow. Maybe if I went home, I could get my phone and text Blossom, asking her where the heck she is. As soon as I thought this, I flew right out the door and to our house. I decided it would be easiest to go threw my bedroom window - which I had left open by mistake - rather than going threw the front door and getting weird red liquid poured onto my head.

I flew through the window and immedietaly grabbed my cell phone off of my dresser. I went to my contacts and selected 'Blossom'. "Where are you?" I read outloud as I typed the words. "Send!"

A few minutes later I got a reply. "In the kitchen. Why?" I read Blossoms message outloud to myself. I flew downstairs as fast as I could and barged right into the kitchen and there she was. "Why are you here? Where's Butch?" I asked.

"Where's Bu-what?" Blossom asked in confusion.

"Brick told me that you went on a date with Butch!" I exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?" Blossom asked.

I shrugged. I shouldn't have trusted that red-headed liar. "I don't know. I bet Buttercup got Brick in on the pranks."

"Pranks?" Blossom asked.

"Buttercup's mad at me for telling you and Butch about... you know what, so she's been pulling pranks on me a lot lately. Well actually, she said she's only just began..."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah..."

Silence...

"But seriously, do you know where Butch is?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Umm... no I don't... sorry... Maybe you should ask Buttercup?"

"Worth a shot. Hey Buttercup!" I yelled, exiting the kitchen and entering the family room.

"WHAT NOW?!" Buttercup screamed.

I winced in fear. "Umm... do you know where Butch is?"

"... No..." Buttercup replied, not very true sounding. Buttercup turned the TV off and stood up. She through her shoes on and flew out the front door. I was about to ask where she was going, but I was too late. Buttercup was gone.

. . . . . . . .

(Buttercup's P.O.V.)

I rounded a corner and ended up in an alley-way. Perfect. I saw Butch standing there with a bored expresion on his face. "Butch?" I called.

"Hey. Where's Bubbles? You said she wanted to meet me here?" Butch asked.

"I lied. I just said Bubbles wanted to meet you here because I didn't think you'd come if you knew that I wanted to see you here," I said. Butch frowned at me.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend," Butch pointed out. I shrugged. I should've thought of that. "What did you want me here for?"

"I'm gonna ask you some questions. And I want the real answers!" I demanded. Butch gulped, nodding his head in fear of what I would ask. "Do you or do you not love Bubbles?"

"... You know I don't like questions like this-" Butch started to say before I cut him off.

"Do you?! Or do you not?!"

"I do!" Butch answered quickly.

I tried to fight back that tiny feeling of pain by asking the next question. "Do you love me?"

"What kind?" Butch asked.

That wasn't a good sign. That meant he only loved me in one way. "The way you love Bubbles. You know... love love."

"No. I love you as a best friend," Butch answered simply. My eye twitched as I tried to fight back my anger. Why couldn't Butch just love me instead of my stupid blonde sister?

"Okay... are you and Bubbles still dating or did something else go on that I don't know about?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure of the answer.

"We're still together!"

"Okay... thanks for the help," I said sadly as I lightly shoved Butch. After that, I turned around on my heel and left - walking the whole way home.

. . . . . . .

(Normal P.O.V.)

I was trying to think of where Butttercup could've gone when she came through the front door with her shoulders slagged and a sad look on her face. "Buttercup, you okay? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were right," Buttercup shrugged her shoulders. "Butch loves you. Not me." And with that said, she walked - yes walked - upstairs and I heard her bedroom door slam shut.

**Good? I hope! I'm gonna be doing fifteen chapters, so the next one is the last one :( But don't worry! I'll be starting a new story when I'm finished! I'm either doing BlossomxBrick or ButtercupxBoomer (I got some requests!). Also, I'm doing a partner story with Ranellope forever and we're starting tomorrow, soo CHECK. IT. OUT! R&R! BYE!**


	15. Happy Endings

. . . . 3 Years Later . . . .

"I'm so glad we finally worked out all of that drama!" I exclaimed as I took a sip of my lemonade. All six of us - PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs - were hanging out in our backyard. it was a beautiful summer day and the sun was shining down on our heads.

"Yeah. Me too. Bubbs, I still can't believe the fights we got into," Buttercup said as she threw a beach ball at Brick and it bounced off his forehead. The couple (I'll get to that in a moment) laughed as the beach ball flew over the fence and into the neighboors swimming pool.

After Buttercup and I had stopped fighting and Butch had said he didn't love Buttercup, things had went fine between Butch and I. People stopped teasing, Buttercup was nice, and everything was smooth. We were still together today! After everything started going good, Buttercup started taking a liking for Brick, which he kindly returned her feelings and they got together. Because their siblings were together, Blossom and Boomer got together to see what it would be like, and they ended up enjoying it very much. We were all happy with our boyfriends/girlfriends.

"I know, right? That was insane!" I agreed, sipping my lemonade again.

"And to think that after all that I ended up with Brick," Buttercup laughed as she opened the gate and dived into the neighbors swimming pool to retrieve her beach ball.

"Hey! I heard that!" Brick said, laughing a bit aswell. "And get out of their pool! You guys have your own pool right here!"

We all laughed at Buttercup and Bricks behavior. Who knew they could kick it off that well? Just then, Butch brought a chair up next to mine and shoved another straw into my glass of lemonade. I sent him a look reading _'what the heck?' _as he started to drink my lemonade. I could tell Butch was making himself laugh and was trying to hold in his laughter because he was mid-lemonade, but I decided to have fun with this. I grabbed my cup of lemonade and started slowly moving it away from him, and he followed the cup wherever I moved it. Soon he was on my lap and we were both drenched in lemonade - which he had spilled - and we couldn't help it. I cracked up and Butch spit his lemonade out all over Boomer, who had been walking past us.

Soon everyone was laughing - except Boomer, who decided to rinse off in the pool. Today was so fun so far! And even though I've already said this, I cannot believe where we got with these guys. We were perfect together.

"Hey, next time your gonna spit out your lemonade, could you not do it on me?" Boomer said as he pulled himself up and out of the pool. His wet blonde hair was dangling down in his face and his skin was dripping wet. Butch and I giggled - well, I giggled, he snickered - and Boomer crossed his arms.

"Guys, cut it out!" Blossom giggled. "Boomie, you okay?"

"Fine. But I wasn't really planning on getting wet yet."

Blossom giggled again. She picked up a towel and handed it to the royal-blue. "Here. Take this, lemon!" Blossom laughed.

"I'm not a lemon!" Boomer whined, causing everyone - even himself - to laugh.

"You know what, guys?" I asked as soon as we calmed down a bit.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I think everything turned out perfect just the way it is," I smiled, pecking Butch on the cheek.

**How'd you guys like In It To Win It (Or Inner Winner as I call it when I'm hyper)? Questions (On the last chapter?)**

**1. How was it?**

**2. Should I make more ButchxBubbles in the future?**

**3. Should I write a BoomerxButtercup story next or a BlossomxBrick? (I got requests-s-s-s-s-s-s-s)**

**And even though this is the last chapter, please R&R! Bye! :D**


End file.
